Intelligent Predators DISCONTINUED
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Jason Bourne is framed for a crime he didn't perform. To improve Autobot/human relations the Autobots are put on the case. Now it's a race against time for Bourne to prove his innocence. References from Shooter/Point of Impact as well
1. Rumor Has It

Author's Note: So I'm doing the same thing with this as some others have done and I've done with Warriors Don't Cry. If you guess who sang the song that is the chapter title I'll put your name on my profile. Also I'll try to give you enough background on Shooter/Point of Impact and the Bourne Movies that you can read this without having to see/read them. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>~Rumor Has It~<p>

Shadows crept like liquid ink across the expanse of the city known as Washington DC, a preview of what was to come. Night gathered its cloak around the city but whether it was an attempt to protect the capitol city of the powerful Untied States from the horror it was about to face or if it was permission from some greater entity for the atrocity to take place none would ever know. That night Washington DC was wrapped in shadows of more than one kind as the darkest plot since Mission City took over the nation.

Unaware of the danger he was about to be in Secretary of State Anthony Hedges bid the president good night and left the oval office, shutting the door softly behind him. As he left the president behind the Secretary of State was unaware he was being watched. In the shadows of a smooth corner a broad shouldered man crouched, eyes watching Anthony Hedges' every move. There was a distinctive limp in his left leg as he followed the slightly infamous Secretary of State down the thick carpeted hall of the White House. That thick, expensive carpet helped muffle his footsteps but only slightly.

Hedges' heard something behind him and turned around only to be stunned by recognition. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the gun and he opened his mouth to yell for help but it was already too late. Two bullets punched into his skull, shattering it and spray blood and brains over the formerly pristine wall. All would have been perfect had a guard not been in the general area during his rounds. The guard heard the shots and radioed for help before drawing his gun and rounding the corner. He was doomed from the start as well when two more bullets punched into his chest but it was already too late for the killer. The sound of pounding footsteps echoed even down the thickly carpeted hallway.

The killer turned and fled, the limp sticking with him as he darted down the halls. He raced through the confines of the White House as one who was intimately familiar with its layout. The cameras tracked his every step as he left the White House behind and raced off into the blanket of night.

The following morning the television blared in the Washington DC NEST base. Every eye, holoform or human, was focused intently on the screen and the blonde reporter standing in front of the White House, one of the most easily recognized buildings in the United States. "Last night Secretary of State Anthony Hedges was murdered in the halls of the White House after leaving the president. Security footage shows the infamous assassin Jason Bourne murdering Hedges and a security guard before leaving the scene of the crime. The CIA is searching for Bourne as we speak."

"Thank you Ashley," the anchorwoman said when the view changed from the blonde to her. "And now for our weather report for today." Major William Lennox, assistant commander of the humans of NEST, flipped off the television and walked foreword to stand in front of it.

"Secretary of Defense John Keller has suggested that a team of Autobots assist with the investigation to help improve Autobot/human relations," he said without preamble. "Optimus has agreed that those who are not needed for this necessary evil will return to California with Epps and I and the rest of the men."

Optimus took over then saying, "Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jazz and I will join the investigation team. Mudflap, Skids, and Jolt will return to base." There was some complaining but Lennox quickly silenced them and led the team to return to California out of the hanger. Meanwhile Optimus led the others towards a mission that would change their lives.


	2. Temporary Home

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201 _for being willing to give this story a chance and for reviewing the last chapter! The "Rumor Has It" I was looking for is by Adele. Thanks and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>~Temporary Home~<p>

Blue Eye, Arkansas wasn't a large town by anyone's standards and that worried Crystal more than anything. "Remind me why we're here again," she said to her mentor, Jason Bourne.

"I've told you already," Bourne replied, impatience creeping into his normally level tone. "I have an old friend here that I'm going to leave you with while I head underground till the government finds the real killer."

"Why does your friend have to live in the middle of nowhere?" Crystal grumbled.

"Kata," Bourne warned, using the dark brown haired teen's real name. The nineteen year old growled under her breath and aimed a smack at Bourne that she already knew would never make contact. Sure enough it glanced harmlessly off his hand, only causing her more frustration.

"I mean first you wake me up at two in the morning without telling me why and then you drag me to the Middle of Nowhere, Arkansas only to tell me you're leaving me with a man I've never met," she continued, frustration growing.

"Kata," Bourne said again and then paused, giving Crystal the impression that he was silently counting to ten before he spoke again. "What am I supposed to do about this?"

"Let me actually hit you?" Crystal suggested, reluctantly lightening the tone.

"Not likely," Bourne said with a slim smile as he pulled into the thin stretch of gravel driveway and parked the rusty red truck. "Here we are."

"Like I said earlier," Crystal grumbled. "Middle of Nowhere, Arkansas."

"Ekaterina," Bourne warned sharply.

"Fine," Crystal grumbled and slipped out of the truck, missing the hint of the smile still lurking around her mentor's mouth. Bourne stepped out of the truck as well, slamming the door loudly as if announcing his presence, and walked around to stand next to his student.

"I'd stay where you're at unless you want to meet an early grave," a voice called and Bourne tilted his head up slightly in an attempt to see whoever was lurking in the shadows of the awkward porch.

"Is Bob Lee here?" he called up.

"Not at the moment and even if he was I doubt he'd want to talk to you," came the response.

"Why not?" Crystal spoke up suddenly, taking a couple steps forward. She only had time to hear the click of a safety coming off before Bourne tackled her hard, sending her crashing down to the rough dirt ground.

"Hold your fire Pork," a new voice said suddenly, thick with an almost southern sounding drawl. "Jason Bourne, or David Webb. Which is it now?"

"Jason Bourne now and forever more," Bourne replied. "David Webb is dead." He stood slowly and took a step towards the new speaker leaving Crystal to scramble to her feet on her own. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice ta see ya too," the older man said, taking a few steps down the porch steps to embrace Bourne. "I've heard what they blamed ya for now but why are ya here?"

"To ask a favor of you," Bourne replied. "This is my student, Crystal Yates. I don't need her involved in this and I wondered if you would take the time to teach her until I can clear my name." The man looked her over for a moment and then nodded.

"She'll do."

"Crystal this is Bob Lee Swagger, probably the best sniper in the world. I expect you to treat him with the same respect- no, cancel that," Bourne quickly corrected himself. "More respect than you treat me. I'll be back as soon as my name is cleared." Crystal nodded, grabbing her duffle bag out of the back of the truck.

"Go on up and Nick'll show ya where you'll stay," Bob Lee said gruffly. Crystal nodded, hesitating and glancing back at Bourne as she set her foot on the bottom step.

"I'll be back; I promise," Bourne said and Crystal nodded before climbing the steps and entering a new life, no matter how short, in Blue Eye, Arkansas.


	3. Before He Cheats

Author's Note: "Temporary Home" is by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>Jazz wasn't sure how it had happened but somehow he had ended up in Blue Eye, Arkansas with Sideswipe, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Optimus all in one piece. That was a minor miracle in itself but the fact that they had managed it with several military men and FBI agents they had never met before was a feat in itself. Right now a man named Agent David Monroe was speaking with the local sheriff to find out where a man named Bob Lee Swagger was. "Remind me again why we're looking for this whatever his name is?" Sideswipe grumbled. Jazz smirked slightly at that. Sideswipe was mostly upset that there had been no action except for Bluestreak's talking and that there was dust on his paint.<p>

"Because Bob Lee Swagger is good friends with Jason Bourne," one of the younger agents replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you pay attention to anything that's said?"

"Only what pertains to his good looks," Jazz drawled, earning a few snickers.

"Enough talk," Monroe announced, coming over to join them. He was smirking slightly which led Jazz to believe that he had heard what was going on. "We know where Swagger is right now."

They pulled into a large drive and saw two figures talking together next to the house. The Autobots activated their holoforms and followed the government men toward the two. One was a man in his early twenties who looked vaguely Hispanic or maybe a mixture of Hispanic and Caucasian. The other one had long, dark brown hair and looked to be maybe twenty at the oldest. "FBI," Monroe said, pulling his badge out. "I'm here to see-" _Click-click_. Agent David Monroe was cut off by the sound of a gun ready to fire.

The girl had a glock aimed carefully at Monroe's face, her expression dark. "We advise that you get back in your government issue vehicles and get out of here," the man said firmly, looking as if he would have liked to have a gun to aim at Monroe. "We don't appreciate your type here and neither does Bob Lee." While he was speaking Bluestreak and a couple army snipers had set up, aiming for the pair.

"I don't think you understand," Monroe said calmly. "There's snipers here that would take you out before you could cause any damage. Now let's put down the gun and we'll talk like civilized people."

"I don't think _you_ understand," the girl said with the hint of a foreign accent. "_We're_ not talking. You are leaving."

"Not until after we've talked," Monroe said, still keeping his composure.

"I'd tell your boys ta put yer guns down," another voice called. That was when everyone's attention was drawn toward the hill behind the pair. There was an older man with a hunting cap in a brown jacket with his sniper rifle lying out on his stomach. He was aimed directly at the foremost of the snipers. "Else you boys'll get hurt."

"Fine," Monroe said. "Put up your guns." The two government snipers did as they were told and Bluestreak began to go through the motions as the two turned and walked back toward the man.

"I made no such promise," Bluestreak muttered suddenly, taking aim.

"Run," the man, probably Bob Lee Swagger, called and they both took off. The girl tilted her head to glance behind her slightly and that may have been what saved her life. Bluestreak's bullet slammed right through her shoulder, dropping her to the ground hard and fast.


	4. It Happens

Author's Note: Thanks to _Buckey__eBelle_ (No kidding ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! Before he cheats is also by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy and I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~It Happens~<p>

Pain screamed through Crystal's shoulder as she curled up on the ground, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. She vaguely heard Bob Lee said something to the young man, Nick Memphis, before dropping down to the ground next to her. "Deep breaths," he said softly as Crystal lay on her wounded shoulder where she had fell, unable to convince herself to move. "Calm down and relax or the tensed muscles'll keep it bleedin'. Understand?"

"Got it," she replied in a breathy whisper, trembling slightly in pain. A hand landed on her shoulder and she flinched slightly, knowing whoever it was, was behind her. She hated having people behind her without knowing who it was.

"They want ta talk ta ya and I don't think they know how ta take no for an answer," the newcomer told Bob Lee. "You go. I'll take care a her." Bob Lee Swagger nodded and stood, walking past her. Crystal listened carefully until she heard his feet crunch on the gravel. "Just relax," the newcomer said softly, a hand running circles on her back. "Sittin' up will help if ya can manage it."

It took Crystal a moment to push past the haze of pain and focus on the hidden question. "I'm not sure," she bit out before going back to biting her lip. She hated the sudden weakness, knowing most of it was probably in her mind. She had been stabbed before so why did being shot hurt so much _more_? It didn't make any sense. That was when hands slid under her arms and pulled her up suddenly. She gasped slightly in pain and bit her tongue so hard it bleed.

"That's it," the newcomer continued and Crystal focused on putting the pain to the back of her mind. Her blurring vision cleared as she forced herself to stop hyperventilating and focus on what was going on.

"I'm going to hurt him," she growled under her breath, knowing perfectly well who had fired the shot. She _did not_ appreciate being downed like that. At least in the Kazanskaya she wouldn't have been taken off by a military sniper. Then again maybe she would have been. Bourne was right in saying that she had a lot to learn.

"Blue didn't mean nothin' by it. He's just a bit jumpy with the trigger," the voice behind her continued. "It happens every once in a while." Crystal tilted her head to one side, listening to the crunch of boots on the ground.

"Ya need help or can you get up on yer own?" Bob Lee Swagger asked, offering her his hand. She took it and surged to her feet, ignoring the sudden angry messages her arm was screaming at her. "Looks like you and I are in for a couple interesting days," he added softly. "Don't worry. A message will get through to _him_." Crystal nodded slowly, knowing they had no choice in the matter. She need medical attention of some sort and since Bourne wasn't there and Swagger had already told her he wasn't going to risk her life the only chance for medical help she had was a hospital. That meant they were going to have to go with these people. That was going to make this a whole lot more interesting.


	5. Get Off Of My Back

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! "It Happens" is by Sugarland and this chapters is a little harder but it is from an animated movie about a wild horse. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>~Get Off My Back~<p>

Crystal was tired; more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. The drugs in her system weren't helping anything but still she lounged in the uncomfortable chair with her feet on the metal table. Both were bolted to the floor but she managed to look as if she didn't care. The CIA investigator in front of her looked as if he would like to leap to his feet and strangle her but that was nothing new. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the wall, longing for some kind of challenge instead of the straight forward questions she had been getting.

Outside through the one way glass Jazz watched the anti-exchange with some amusement. "He's never goin' ta get anything that way," he drawled, smirking slightly.

"The drugs aren't even really impairing her system," Ratchet added, leaning against a back wall. Optimus nodded in agreement while the interrogator finally stood and stomped out of the room.

"I quit," he fumed. "If someone else wants a go, go for it. I wish you luck." Then he stomped away with Monroe chasing after him.

"Ah think Ah can get 'er ta talk," Jazz said after a moment of thought. "She's bored by now. She'll play whatever game Ah set in front'a her."

"You might as well give it a try," Monroe's second in command, David Hagerman, said with a shrug. "If you have better luck than Henri I'll applaud you."

"You two want ta come in with meh?" Jazz asked, turning to Optimus and Ratchet. Leader and medic exchanged deep glances before nodding and following Jazz into the room. Crystal glanced up and noted where each one was standing before focusing fully on Jazz. "Afternoon," he drawled, sinking into the chair. She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him like on alley cat watches another in the moments before a fight.

It dawned on Optimus then that Jazz and Crystal were more alike than anyone had originally suspected. The pair of them were both predators disguised under human skin but while Crystal was completely human Jazz was something more and probably infinitely more dangerous. "Bored yet?" Jazz drawled and she looked him over again, taking her time before answering.

"Insanely so." Her voice was soft and not entirely unpleasant but there was a sort of wariness to it that told Jazz he would have to play the game carefully.

"Comfortable?" Jazz kept to safe questions at the moment, curious to how long she would respond to them before pushing him away toward another subject.

"What's it to you?" she retorted and the saboteur felt a smile slide across his face, there one moment and gone the next.

"Nothin'. Jus' thought Ah'd ask," Jazz drawled, smirking slightly. A hint of color rose in her cheeks and the saboteur knew he had hit a sore spot. Still she clenched her teeth and said nothing more, unwilling to give anything away. "How's the arm," Jazz continued as if her hadn't noticed her reaction and her eyes narrowed.

"It is no longer bleeding so it is as functional as I need it to be." Her tone was clipped now and sharp. She was getting tired of this game but the fact that she hadn't tried to push him yet told Jazz she was wary.

"Glad ta see the pain meds aren't hinderin' ya," Jazz said with a casual grin, sinking gracefully into the chair across from her. "I would hate ta see ya spill somethin' ya wouldn't want ta."

Her eyes turned dark and her whole body went tight as a spring as she glared at him. "Yes that would be just terrible wouldn't it?" she growled. Jazz held in a grin. The pain medication was off balancing her some but not much. Still the more he could play her emotions the more information he could get. The saboteur could feel Optimus and Ratchet's eyes on him, trying to guess his game, but he couldn't afford to give anything away. Crystal would guess in a second what was going on if he did.

"Sure it would," Jazz said with a shrug. "After all then ya might say somethin' that could clear Bourne and we'd have ta actually work." Jazz saw right when her temper snapped. Her feet snapped off the table and she sat straight upright, her eyes piercing his with pure fury.

"Jason didn't kill anyone," she snarled, her eyes blazing.

"And how would ya know somethin' like that? I'm sure he doesn't tell ya everything," Jazz drawled, smirking now. Ever action he put into this was deliberate, meant to get a reaction. He mirrored her former posture, slouching in his chair and putting his feet up on the table.

"I would have known if he would have left," Crystal snapped at him, no longer trying to reign in her temper.

"Yeah sure," Jazz drawled. She moved before he expected her too but the saboteur was still on his feet with his fingers around her throat before she could get to him. "Don't test me," he warned her and she back off, glaring at him sullenly. Jazz instantly knew the game was done. When he had stopped her from attacking him reality had sunk in and her guard was back up. "Thank ya for yer time," he called over his shoulder as he ushered his friends out of the room, smirking once again. They had made progress.


	6. Lose It All

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201_ for reviewing the last chapter and congratulations for guessing the song! "Get Off (Of) My Back" is from Spirit though if you said Bryan Adams you are technically right as well. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>~Lose It All~<p>

Crystal sank back down in her chair, head pounding. For several long minutes she considered her failure, trying to figure out what had triggered it. She had completely lost it. There was nothing more to it. He had played her emotions like a cat playing with a mouse and she had let him. Bourne would have been furious had he been here. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't.

She stood again, restless. Despite her calm exterior long hours of confinement were beginning to get to her and the pain medication, still waning strong, was keeping her from working at maximum capacity. She paced a few steps and then, realizing she was giving something away, sank back into her chair. There was too much to remember and her head ached. How she would love to get out of here. Her body shivered slightly as her mind tried to slide sideways into that little place between reality and dreaming but she refused to let it. She was not letting her nightmare images get to her.

The hours ticked by and Crystal sprawled in her chair again in an attempt to get comfortable. Her eyelids drooped as she let the medication take full control of her systems and she began to slide into the space between dreaming and reality. This time she was too late to keep herself from sliding off the edge and her eyes completely closed.

_She pulled her coat tighter around her and looked at the bloody patch of ground, shivering in the icy Russian wind. She hated winter around here and it now seemed that winter also hated her. She stared at the spot and tried to feel sadness or anger, or any kind of emotion really. Her father had been killed here._

_That kindled a little anger. He had left her alone with a large group of enemies running the Kazanskaya that would like nothing more than to see her buried in the morgue also. Somewhere behind her a door opened and then shut with a soft click and that was when she realized she was dreaming._

Crystal opened her eyes and blinked lazily, giving them time to adjust to the light. She focused on the figure before her and a wry smirk curved on her face. "Back so soon?" she asked, feeling a twinge of pain from her previously numb shoulder as she sat up smoothly to be on eye level with him.

"Yeah," he drawled. "Seems Ah drew the short straw." Crystal couldn't help it; her smirk turned into a full on smile for a bare moment.

"Too bad," she sing songed, feeling the simmering excitement of a good challenge rising in her chest. "Now let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep."


	7. Camouflage

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter and getting the chapter before that's title correct! "Lose It All" is by Rush Of Fools. I own nothing but Crystal and Enjoy

* * *

><p>~Camouflage~<p>

Ratchet watched Crystal and Jazz taking each other's measure swiftly. He knew Jazz had gotten some kind of reaction out of her last time but wasn't sure what to expect this time. Her asleep when they entered hadn't made the list. "So do you need something or are you just going to stare?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Just waitin' for ya ta ask," Jazz retorts easily and Ratchet watches as a scowl slides across her face like liquid, there one moment and gone the next. "Ah need some basic information that ya haven't been eager ta give out."

"And what makes you think that I'll give it to _you_?" Crystal asked, her eyes glittering with a silent challenge. Jazz's eyes seem to glow and Ratchet realizes it has been so long since the Autobot saboteur has had a proper challenge.

"Oh Ah don't think you'll give it ta meh willingly," Jazz replied with a smirk. "But Ah think you'll let it slip eventually."

"What are you looking for so that I know what to let slip like a good little cartoon villain?" Crystal asked with a challenging smile, meeting Jazz's eyes head on.

"Just the basics," Jazz replied smoothly. "Name, age, residence, ect."

"Much too simple. Can't you government types come up with anything better," Crystal retorted with a smirk.

"Maybe but we have ta get through the basics first," Jazz replied. "Ya could make it more interesting by just tellin' us."

"But I couldn't just hand out that information," Crystal replied, snapping her boots up on the table and leaning back slightly on the chair. "There's only a few people that know my full name that aren't dead."

"Ah think we can handle it," Jazz replied with a smirk, mirroring her position. "What is your name?"

"Crystal Katrina Yates," she retorted but there was a glint of victory in her eyes that told Ratchet that she was hiding something.

"That was easy enough," Jazz drawled with a wide grin.

"That's what you think," Crystal replied smugly.

"Seriously now," Ratchet cut in. "What's your real name?"

"Not telling you that," Crystal chided with a killer grin, looking him over as if taking in his measure for the first time as well. "That would be cheating."

Jazz fixed his eyes on her and asked, "How 'bout your age then?"

"Come on," Crystal replied. "You have my so called name. You can come up with the rest of the information on your own."

"But then Ah'd have ta actually work," Jazz said, sitting up completely. "Why don't ya save meh the trouble and tell meh?"

"Because I'm not in the habit of making things easier for government jerks. Now good day and good luck." Then Crystal leaned back in her seat and refused to say anymore. Somehow as they left the room Ratchet had a feeling Crystal had won that round but Jazz wasn't over, not by a long shot. Seeing the glint in Jazz's eyes it seemed that the fun had only just begun.

Far away in a secluded desert cliff in Iran the man known as Jason Bourne waits for his contact to appear. He is hidden behind a layer of desert camouflage and the expensive sniper rifle scope is set on the direction his contact is going to come from. He has waited three hours and is well into the fourth, ready to give up and leave, when he sees a man making his way up the rocky hill. Bourne let the man approach and stood, shedding his camouflage and putting up the high powered sniper rifle. "I was wondering if you'd ever get here," he said mildly, not looking up from securing his things.

"It was most difficult to get away without being seen," the younger man known in these parts as Khan, a rather famed assassin, said. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Joshua," Bourne replied, patting his son on the shoulder. "Now shall we get out of the open before we are shot?"

"Of course," Joshua/Khan said and led the way toward temporary freedom and a place where Bourne can plan on how to prove his innocence.


	8. Let The Waters Rise

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Khan is from the Bourne Legacy and is his son Joshua who was supposed to be dead originally) for reviewing the last chapter. Camouflage is by Brad Paisley. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Let The Waters Rise~<p>

After nearly an hour of pointless circles it was becoming obvious that they were going nowhere. Crystal had been ready for Jazz and his games, forcing him to step up the levels more quickly than he had anticipated. A click of the opening door caught Optimus' attention. He thought maybe it would be a technician or someone under Monroe but instead it was Sideswipe followed by a woman in her early thirties with brown streaked blonde hair and green-brown eyes. "Hello Nikki," Crystal drawled, tilting her head back slightly. "Ever so nice of you to show up."

"I didn't have much choice. They're flushing out anyone who knows anything about Bourne or you and it's not a very long list to search," the woman, Nikki, replied.

"Ya have a name besides Nikki?" Jazz asked, lifting his head from his hands with an almost hopeful light in his eyes.

"Nicolette Parsons at your service. I used to work for Treadstone before it was closed down," she replied crisply.

"That's one way of putting it," Crystal shot back, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Treadstone?" Optimus questioned. "I haven't seen any mention of it."

"And you're never likely to. Treadstone is completely protected by a layer of firewalls even after this time," Nicolette said. "It existed until Bourne was shot in the back and almost drowned. He healed but lost all his memories which he still has yet to gain back completely. After the disaster Treadstone was shut down completely."

"Interestin'," Jazz said, a spark back in his holographic eyes. "And was she a part of it."

"Not likely," Crystal cut in with a snort of contempt. "Are the FBI's researchers really that bad? I thought they were supposed to be some of the best."

Jazz raised an eyebrow as Nikki said, "Not likely. I was one of the youngest in Treadstone, which isn't saying much because most of them are dead by now, but Crystal wasn't even born probably when it was created."

"Then why was she with Bourne?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You'll have to ask her yourself," Nikki said, eyes narrowing sharply. It seemed that she was not as naive as her looks should imply.

"Well?" Jazz asked, turning to Crystal.

"I'm sure I don't know either," she sneered, eyes suddenly dark. That was when a massive explosion racked the room and they all dropped to the floor. "May I remind you that Bourne had enemies?" Crystal yelled over the explosions, hands covering her head. "And perhaps suggest we get out of here before the roof falls on us."

"For the first time since I've listened to this conversation I actually agree with her," Sideswipe added, flinching slightly as another shockwave rocked the whole room, even shaking the bolted down table.

Jazz glanced at Optimus who nodded and the two of them crawled carefully to the door, unlocking it with a quick code and pushing it open. They all darted into the hall, coughing as dust temporarily blocked their vision. When it cleared momentarily there was a guard lying on the floor missing his gun and Crystal was nowhere in sight. "Curse her ta the Pit," Jazz growled. He whirled on Nikki and snapped. "Where would she go?"

"Why should I know?" Nikki called back, flinching as another explosion rattled their insides.

"You're the one who knows 'er," Jazz snapped. "Think a somethin' before we get blown apart!"

"Out of here. Probably the nearest exit or high point," Nikki said, eyes closed as she calmed herself. "She'll want to face whoever it is on her terms if she's anything like Bourne."

"Let's move then," Ironhide rumbled. "We don't have any time to lose."

Jazz glanced questioningly at Optimus but the Autobot leader simply said, "You know how to deal with these things. The command is up to you."

"Sideswipe come with meh. The rest of ya get everyone out and catch up ASAP," Jazz snapped. Then he took off down the hall with the frontliner right on his heels and dust and small rocks clattering down all around him. He had work to do.


	9. Remember The Name

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201 _for reviewing the last chapter. "Let The Waters Rise" is by Mikeschair. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Remember The Name~<p>

In truth Crystal hadn't actually headed for the nearest exit as Nikki had predicted. Instead she had taken the guards gun and dashed around a corner, headed for a more populated area. She reached a man with a clip board and ID tag and walked up to him, holding the gun out as if it were about to explode in any moment which looked completely ridiculous. "Excuse me," she said in a shy tone, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. "I was supposed to take this to wherever they confiscate the weapons but I seem to have lost my way and in all the chaos my guide ran."

"That's too bad," the young man said, looking into her innocent eyes.

"Can you help me find what I'm looking for?" she asked, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes again. He actually gulped and flushed bright red, managing to stammer out a yes. Soon enough he was leading her carefully to the place she was looking for. "Thank you so much," she gushed when he turned to face her with a shy smile and a very red face. He was so caught up in her praise that he didn't notice her shifting the hold she had on the gun. "Which is why I'm really sorry to do this," she continued and his expression changed from embarrassment to confusion.

That was when she hit him over the head with the gun, hard enough to knock him out. The young man crumpled to the ground and Crystal stepped past his limp body and into the arms room. She found what she was looking for right on the front metal table. "Can I help- oh," a woman with short blonde hair said, suddenly looking up from the computer she was working on. Quick as lightning Crystal kicked her in the head and dropped the gun to the floor, snatching up the box that contained the sniper rifle and the plastic bag that held her knife in its sheath.

She whirled on her heel and ran out the door, heading now for the nearest exit. She had to get out of here. She couldn't afford to stay on minute longer. She flew by the startled and panicked FBI guards to slam through the door into bright sunshine. Instantly she ducked and a rain of gunfire powdered the area above the door which was hidden in the side of a hill with cement and dirt barriers stretching several feet forward and up on either side of them. Maybe she could get to the roof from there.

She waited until the gunfire ceased and then sprinted up the hill, climbing on to the concrete side of the wall and hurrying along it, vaulting onto the roof and ducking. Gunfire echoed around her and empty shells clattered near her and off the side of the roof at her back. Carefully she crab walked across the roof, searching for a vantage point but finding none. She had just trapped herself. "I am so _stupid_," she hissed vehemently, her eyes blazing.

"You're also late. At least accordin' ta what Miss Parsons thought," a voice behind her drawled. Crystal spun carefully, her whole body tense as a live wire. "Remember meh?" he asked with a slight smirk and Crystal glared at him. She had to get out of here. Someone need to tell Bourne what was going on here was bigger than he had thought.

"Hey Jazz," a new voice called to her left. "She ain't over here and if I stay in my position much longer one of these guys is going to get lucky."

"No matter," Jazz replied with an easy smile. "She finally showed up over here."

"Impressive," the other man said, flicking brown hair out of his face with a practiced motion that she instantly disliked.

"It wasn't all that difficult," she said with a slightly shrug. "It's getting off this roof that's gonna be hard."

"We're gonna have ta work together to accomplish that," Jazz said and Crystal felt her expression harden into dislike. "Neither of ya have ta like it but it's the truth."

"Unfortunately he's right," the other man grumbled.

"Sideswipe," Jazz warned and Crystal raised an eyebrow at the name, momentarily distracted.

"I'm not admitting you're right," she informed both of them as she slipped her knife out and dumped the sheath, holding the knife carefully in one hand and throwing the carrying strap Bob Lee Swagger had attached specially to the sniper rifle case, just in case. "Because you're both wrong." And that was when she jumped backwards off the roof.


	10. Gone

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ who reviewed the last chapter! "Remember The Name" is by Fort Minor. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Gone~<p>

Crystal flipped in midair and landed sharply on the ground, sending a shockwave through her ankles. She instantly dropped to her stomach as bullets rained all around her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and her breath came in ragged gasps and she clutched the knife and waited for the hail of bullets to pause while the shooters reloaded. In the sixty second space of silence she lunged to her feet and ran, diving behind a tree just as the deadly rain started up again. Her fingers tightened further on the knife as the hail stopped a few minutes later. Then she began to search out the snipers.

She hit the first with the hilt of her knife hard enough to send him plummeting to the ground and snatched his gun from trembling fingers, kicking him in the head hard enough to knock him out. It was some form of semiautomatic shotgun that she didn't recognize which meant that it probably wasn't available to the public in any form. Her guess was that it was some form of Beretta knock off. She aimed in the direction of the firing and pulled the trigger. That was when all hell broke loose.

The gun fire paused and she dove aside, dropping the gun as more bullets clattered all around her. Huddled behind a rock buried part way into the ground she realized she was going to have to ditch the sniper rifle. It was slowing her down too much to escape and she was lucky she hadn't been shot yet. She muttered a Russian curse not said in polite society and dumped the case, taking off deeper into the woods without looking back.

She was forced to dive flat on the ground as bullets suddenly came at her from both the front and behind. That was when a federal agent attempted to tackle her. She rolled over and kicked him hard in the stomach with her feet, sending him flying back with a gasp. She scrambled to her feet, snatching his gun, a semiautomatic pistol that this time she recognized (some form of the Beretta 92), adrenalin hitting her system hard and fast. Her hands were shaking and before she realized what she was doing she had taken the safety off and was aiming it at the dazed agent. "Don't move," she gasped out. Her hands were shaking and the urge to shot the man and then run was almost overwhelming.

"Please don't move," she pleaded as he stood slowly, swaying on his feet. A crackle of dry leaves behind her caught her attention and she turned her head slightly, scanning quickly for any human like shadows. When she turned back the federal agent was stumbling toward her, arm outstretched.

She reacted instinctively, pulling the trigger several times in quick succession. The bullets slammed into his chest in quick succession, sending him falling to the ground with a dying gasp. Even as his eyes flickered closed blood stained his once white shirt pure ruby. Crystal stared blankly at the limb body, her hands trembling like she was in an earthquake. Slowly she released the gun with one hand and lifted it with the other, about to turn. A hand snaked around her wrist, squeezing hard, and she dropped it with a gasp. Someone else grabbed her other arm and her fight or flight response kicked into full throttle. She fought like a wild animal until someone covered her mouth and nose and she blacked out from lack of air.


	11. Am I The Only One

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! The "Gone" I was referring to is by TobyMac. I own nothing but Crystal. Also on a side note I won't be posting on anything from tomorrow to January 1st because I'll be gone on vacation. Til then have a Merry Christmas (or happy Hanukkah or any other holiday you celebrate!) and a happy New Year!

* * *

><p>~Am I The Only One~<p>

Crystal came to slowly lying on some cot in a prison cell. She sat up carefully and glanced at the door, shut. "Figures," she muttered. "Doors are only left open in movies where there are invisible monsters running around killing people."

"What was that?" someone asked and Jazz came around the corner into view.

"Nothing," she called back, standing slowly and testing the strength of her muscles. It seemed that nothing was damaged at least for now. "I was just complaining that my life is nothing like those action movies you Americans favor."

"That's because it's those action movies that make us look either corrupt or stupid," another man said. "Agent Monroe at your service Ms. Yates."

"Miss," Crystal corrected. "And aren't cages terribly old fashioned?"

"Until we get the laser bars fixed it'll have to do," Agent Monroe quipped and Crystal felt a sly smile slink across her face.

"So do you have anything to say to us or should we leave?" another man asked, this one with a military crew cut and unmarked uniform.

"I do have something to say to you," Crystal replied. "Ваши манеры воняют. In other words your manners stink."

"Besides that," Jazz drawled with a smirk. "Like why your place of birth is a hospital that doesn't exist in a city that's been abandoned for the last thirty years."

"I can help what the birth certificate says," Crystal replied with a shrug. "Идиоты."

"What?" the military man asked in a dangerous tone.

"I said idiots," Crystal snapped. "You're wasting your time with me. Подумайте хоть раз в жизни!"

"Translate please," the man who had pointed out her lie about her name earlier said.

"Why don't you think for once in your lives?" she cried, exasperated.

"What do ya mean?" Jazz questioned.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little fishy? I mean someone who just happens to look like Jason Bourne just happens to assassinate someone important in the government just as the government was just about to pardon Bourne," Crystal hissed sharply.

"What?" Monroe choked out, spitting out the mouthful of pop he had just drank. "Did you say the government was just about to pardon Bourne?"

"Exactly," Crystal retorted. "Looks like you have some work to do agent."


	12. One Day More

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide_2 for reviewing the last chapter! "Am I The Only One" is by Diereks Bentley. This chapter's title is a tribute to the fact that I have a friend who is a musical obsessed person. I'll give you a hint too. If you go into YouTube and type in this song along with 25th Anniversary is should come up with the musical title. And no I won't count it as cheating! I own nothing but Crystal but enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>~One Day More~<p>

Jason Bourne sat in a small cafe in one of the lesser known streets in Paris, France. He had been in Paris several times before as an international criminal but the most recent time had been with Marie. He winced at the thought and glanced at his coffee, seriously considering ordering something a little stronger even though it was early in the morning. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, letting the newspaper fall discarded to the ground. Thoughts of Marie consumed him.

Marie had been a Canadian who had given him a ride. What had started as a friendship, after his accident she was the only one he had known, had ended up as love. Then Marie had died, killed by a sniper that had been aiming for him. How many thousand times had he berated himself for not being in the driver's seat that day? Still wishing didn't bring Marie back.

"Are you brooding again?" Khan's light voice broke through his thoughts.

"Perhaps," Bourne said, opening his eyes a picking up the French paper. "Any news?"

"I had a hard enough time buying the paper," Khan said, complaining lightly as he handed it over to Bourne. "They're still looking for you. Whoever they have in custody isn't helping them any."

"Mmhm," Bourne replied without looking up from the paper.

"And you still haven't told me who it is," his son prodded not so subtly.

"I imagine you'll find out soon enough," Bourne replied, folding up the paper and standing up. "Let's get out of here. Standing in the open is beginning to make me paranoid."

Far away in the secret compound Nicolette Parsons was staring at the computer. Something wasn't adding up. Nikki typed a few words into the search engine, looked around the empty room almost nervously, and hit enter. She clicked on the first link and stared. Now she was absolutely sure something was wrong with this whole situation. She exited out of the browser, stood, and walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the cement floor. No one questioned where she was going or where she was coming from. Nikki had learned a long time ago that if she acted like she knew where she was going and what she was doing no one was looking for her. Silently she took a left turn and headed for the cell block.

Three hours later a rushed computer technician rushed into the now chaotic security room waving a freshly printed piece of paper in the air. "I've found it! I have the connection," he yelled over the noise. Everyone instantly silenced. "I found someone had tagged a red light searching something titled Project Alpha. It was a visitor's user name and it belongs to Nicolette Parsons. It was searched and then Miss Parsons logged out just five minutes before Crystal was sprung. Furthermore several people recall seeing her heading for the cell block coming from the direction of the computer room." There was sixty seconds of quiet before everyone dissolved into yelling again.

"What exactly is Project Alpha?" Monroe yelled over the other voices.

"I don't know that," the computer tech replied with a shrug. "I tried to access it and pulled so many red flags I wasn't sure which to click closed first."


	13. Headphones

Author's Note: "One Day More" is from Le Mis about people during the French Revolution. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Headphones~<p>

_"What's the situation?_" Crystal asked over the microphone in her ear. She was getting tired of hiding inside an obscure and dingy hotel room.

_"All clear_," Nikki replied. _"Grab your stuff and come meet me at the car. Hurry!"_

_"Rodger that," _Crystal replied, already slipping her backpack on and hurrying for the door. She darted down the back stairs, careful not to look into the cameras so if the government was looking for her they might miss her.

_"I've been spotted,_" Nikki's frantic voice said suddenly.

_"Then get out,"_ Crystal snapped. _"I'll catch up at the drop zone in a couple hours. If I haven't arrived by midnight move on to Phoenix and I'll find you in the airport."_

_"Got it_," Nikki replied and instantly cut the connection. Crystal crushed the microphone beneath her heel and darted into the parking garage. Time for plan "B". She swung her heavy backpack hard and shattered a driver's side car window. Instantly the car alarm went off as she unlocked the door, ducking in, and slammed the door behind her. She opened the top of the steering window and in a few moments she had the alarm off and the car started. She snapped on her seatbelt, tossed her backpack into the seat next to her, and gunned the engine, flying out of the parking garage. She almost hit the vehicle on the way in. Somehow it dodged left and she flew out on the main road, driving the wrong direction through traffic before turning the corner and merging with normal traffic at a sane speed. The first park she saw she pulled over and parked the car, abandoning it with the engine running.

She walked to a small store across the seat, buying a hoodie and set of headphones. She attached the headphones to her temporary cell phone and slipped the hoodie on, pulling up the hood. With that she headed north. Each step reminded her that she was short on cash and with no transportation in an unfamiliar city. She carefully typed in the number she knew so well, trying her best to be just a normal surly teenager with unlimited texting, and prayed that he would answer. The phone rang three times and went directly to the answering machine. Bourne's voice said his message first in French and then in English. She waited nervously for the beep.

"Hey this is Kata," she said as clearly as she could, suddenly feeling as if she were being watched. "I have a slight problem. I'm in Carlisle, Arkansas and am being tracked by government agents, I just..." She paused and then reverted into French. "Aidez-moi." Then she rattled off her temporary number and hung it up. She had to find more cover or she would be in trouble.


	14. All Or Nothing

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (surprisingly yes) and _Lunar Mist_ (I'll definitely work on that!) for reviewing the last chapter! "Headphones" is by Britt Nicole. Enjoy and I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~All or Nothing~<p>

Jazz walked down the street, careful to make sure his feet were making minimal noise on the pavement. Thunder grumbled behind him like a particularly angry beast waiting to strike. The set of newish apartments rose up from the street like modern day behemoths of glass and steel and staying in one probably cost a pretty penny. It was unlikely that Crystal would waste what resources she had on any place semi permanent. It was more likely that she was somewhere public where she would blend in fairly well. That meant if she was smart she had changed her clothes and picked up a prepaid phone.

"Any luck?" Monroe asked over the open com link.

"None but I have something for you to check," Jazz replied. "Find out what shops have sold prepaid phones in the last few hours." The thunder growled again, almost drowning out Monroe's acknowledgment.

"I don't understand the point of this," Sideswipe muttered from Jazz's side, glaring at someone who had stepped a little too close to him. "I mean if you were her wouldn't you get out as soon as possible?"

"If possible," Jazz said with a shrug. "But she has limited resources. Unless she hitchikes she isn't getting very far and with as wary as she is she isn't likely to hitchike with a stranger."

"There's only two shops that have sold prepaids in the last couple hours," Monroe cut in suddenly, ending their argument. "One is only a couple blocks into town and also sells retail clothing."

"Sounds like we've found a likely candidate," Jazz replied. "See if you can check the cameras on the street and find her."

Standing in the shadows between two glass and metal monsters Crystal warily watched the pair. Both were talking casually but she guessed they were wired as well, not a good sign for her. Her first instinct was to bolt but she suppressed that. If she broke and ran she'd be caught before she had a chance to get away. No, she needed a gun and a plan. She backed farther into the alley, never taking her eyes off the two men walking down the street. That, as it turned out, was a mistake.

Someone grabbed her from behind and Crystal growled under her breath, cutting off whatever the man who had grabbed her was going to say. She kicked him back on the shin as hard as she could and rammed her elbow into his solar plexus, ramming him in the collar bone with her head at the same time. He released her, muttering a Russian curse, and Crystal felt a thrill of fear race through her. She saw him reaching for a gun and she ran, flying around the corner. The bullet flew into a store window, shattering it, and someone screamed. Crystal dropped to the ground as another bullet flew over her head and the two government agents, whirled, diving aside. The one was cursing enough to do a truck driver proud but the other one, Jazz was already on his feet and dodging sideways as Crystal rolled aside and a bullet kissed the pavement where her head had just been.

She gasped and scrambled to her feet and backed away, heart flying a thousand miles a minute, her vision narrowing. The gun was aimed right at her chest as she felt her body shivering with adrenalin. She let her knees crumple just as the man fired again and she felt the woosh of air right above her head as she hit the pavement hard. Her knees stung and she was shaking so badly she knew she wouldn't be able to get to her feet. She saw his finger tighten marginally on the trigger and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the bullet smacking into her flesh and digging deep into sniew and bone. Instead she found herself kissing the pavement with someone on top of her.

She twisted, trying to squirm free, and an elbow rammed hard into her back, knocking the breath out of her. Then Jazz was off of her and tackling the gunman. Crystal jerked to her feet, breath pulling in her in a ragged gasp of panic and surprise. She scrambled back and then yelped when someone grabbed her from behind. The would be murderer had attempted to shoot Jazz and was now lying on the pavement with a little blood matted on his skull. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Jazz dusted his hands off and walked over to her, Crystal glaring at him mutinously. "You and Ah need ta talk," he said, his voice almost completely emotionless.

"Back to the interrogation room then?" Crystal sneered, too hyped up on adrenalin to stay emotionless and cool.

"Not quite yet," Jazz replied, grabbing her upper arm in an almost painful hold. "Ya can take care a this idiot Sides and then come lookin' for us." The he yanked an irritated Crystal away from what had experienced the potential to be the scene of a crime.


	15. Crash and Burn

Author's Note: Thanks to _Starfire201_ (No kidding are they!) for reviewing the last chapter! "All or Nothing", the title for the last chapter, is by Theory of a Deadman. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~ Crash and Burn ~<p>

Crystal felt her body coming off her adrenalin rush and reality was beginning to sink in. Her worn out muscles were protesting being half dragged but didn't have the energy to protest. Bourne would not be pleased to know something like this had left her completely drained. Jazz however didn't say anything as he patiently pulled her along, leaving her exhausted mind to vaguely wonder what the game was this time. "Sit," he snapped suddenly and Crystal sank down on the park bench, arching a single eyebrow at his choice of location.

The park was a large stretch of dead grass and semi-snowy trees that looked as if they had seen better days. Behind the man rose the gingerbread houses that, except for the lawns, looked as if they had just been photocopied over and over again. The street was empty and the park deserted. "Nice spot," she said dryly, her words coming out slightly slurred. She scowled at that, not at all happy about sounding like a drunk.

"It will do," Jazz replied as if the location didn't bother him. It sure as heck bothered her. Anyone could sneak up behind them from the trees and kill her sniper style while she was stuck sitting there. "I really don't like surprises." His voice tone was mild but his expression was anything but. He was ticked.

"Deal with it," she said flatly, pleased when her voice came out unslurred.

"Already dealt with," Jazz replied in an equally flat tone. "I just don't want any other surprises."

"You can't always get what you want," Crystal slurred out, shifting her position slightly. The first shot had come a little closer than she had originally thought and now that the adrenalin was fading she could feel it.

"This is not one of those times," Jazz replied, folding his arms over his chest. Crystal rolled her eyes and stood, taking a moment to gain her balance.

"What more can you do? I've already been shot, twice now by the way. I was stabbed before I ended up here, about a month ago actually, and I probably have a contract on my head. You've got nothing." Her words were slurring worse now Jazz noticed and her face was going sheet pale. She looked about sixty seconds from passing out. The gunshot wound Blue had given her wasn't healed all the way and if she'd been hit again...

Jazz held back and well timed curse and caught her as she crumpled, eyes snapping closed. "I thought we weren't supposed to damage her," Sideswipe commented wryly before noticing the blood. "Primus Jazz! What did you do?"

"Nothing," Jazz growled. "Evidentially one of the bullets made contact. Com Ratchet. We need a medic out here."

"How soon?" Sideswipe asked, his eyes distant.

"Twenty minutes ago," Jazz replied, feeling the sluggish pulse. She was fading now that the adrenalin was gone and this was one person they couldn't afford to lose; not now that she was the only one who really knew what was going on.


	16. Crazy Town

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while _again_. I own nothing but Crystal. "Crash and Burn" is by Lifehouse. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Crazy Town~<p>

Phoenix was a massive sprawl of urban houses, a fact that Nicolette Parsons wasn't used to. The one hundred degree are smacked her in the face the instant she stepped off the plane. Even though it was risky Nikki had flown, banking on the vain hope that Crystal would be there. She walked through the massive airport, sweating in her red tank top and black capris, to the luggage claim where she grabbed her bag and got into the first empty taxi she saw. She directed the driver to the hotel she had been instructed to meet Crystal at and got a room.

She dropped her bag on the bed of her first floor room with a sigh of relief. The air conditioning had never felt more welcome. Outside Phoenix, Arizona, one of the largest cities in the United States, bustled with a kind of semi-chaotic energy. Crystal was right; it would be easy to vanish in this city. That thought sent a pang of worry through her. Crystal. What was the nineteen year old doing now?

She pulled her laptop out of her carry-on and turned it on, connecting to the free wireless that the hotel provided. Soon she was surfing the internet for anything pertaining to Carlisle, Arkansas. She found what she was looking for all too soon. The headline all but screamed at her the instant she clicked on the town's newspaper's website; _Teenager Shot Near Local Park_. "Crystal," Nikki whispered, stunned, before tossing things out of her bag in search of her phone.

Meanwhile miles away Jason Bourne was in yet another seedy cafe scanning the internet. None of the articles seemed to pertain to him and he was about to get off the computer when his cell phone buzzed. Only five people in the world had this number and none of them would contact him unless it was urgent. He answered the phone. "Jason?" the voice was frantic.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you looked at the Arkansas news lately?" Nicolette Parsons asked, her voice coming out slightly breathless.

"No," Jason said, feeling as if someone were about to pull a rug out from under his feet. "Why?"

"Just look at it please," Nikki pleaded, sounding close to tears. That terrified him more than anything. Yes Nikki could be easily stressed but she was not one to over-react. This was serious. He did as he was told. Moments later he was shutting the window and walking out of the cafe, still talking to Nikki. He had waited long enough. Now he was going back and if anything had happened to his student the government was going to pay for any injury no matter how small.


	17. The Sound of Madness

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Thanks! Sorry I haven't been uploading much lately!) and _Starfire201_ (You can say that again!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Crystal. Crazy Town is by Jason Aldean.

* * *

><p>~The Sound of Madness~<p>

When Crystal woke up the first thing she saw was overwhelming white. She tried to sit up which only trigger a wave of pain over her shoulder and side. The restraints on her wrists jerked her down and she fought down a curse, let out a stream of disjointed Russian. She twisted against the restraints, hoping to find some leeway. When there was none she tilted her head back and screamed.

The sound rebounded off the walls better than a bouncy ball in a cement room and echoed in her ears long after the actual sound had faded away. The pounding of footsteps down the hall caught her attention. She began to laugh, hysterical little giggles, as they burst into the room. "Where's the fire?" she managed to slur out before she was laughing again. Part of her mind registered that pain and blood loss was making her loopy but the rest of her was too out of it to care. Black dots burst across her vision as someone stuck a needle in her arm and everything simply vanished.

She woke up the second time with a pounding headache and aching shoulder. Her vision blurred every time she blinked but her mind was clear. That was a relief. The earlier hysteria had worried the logical part of her mind that was normally in control. Hysterics was not normally in Crystal's vocabulary.

She jumped as a hand landed softly on her arm and forced her woozy brain to focus. Was she really so out of it that she hadn't heard an ordinary doctor coming? Her question was answered moments later when she looked into the eyes of none other than Jason Bourne. He was dressed as a doctor complete with scrubs and stolen identification and he carefully removed the restraints and helped her sit up. "Any dizziness?" he questioned in a matter of fact tone.

"A little," Crystal slurred slightly and then ground her tongue in frustration.

"I want you to stand so you can get the blood flowing better," he said and Crystal stood, feeling slow and stupid. Normally she was quick to catch on to whatever game Bourne was using but this time she was as clueless as anyone watching on the cameras. That was when everything went black.

Bourne all but dragged her out of the hospital room. Crystal stumbled silently after him without hesitation, trusting that he knew where he was going. Sure enough soon they were in the hospital garage where red emergency power lights flickered, casting eerie shadows all around. Waiting in a black van with dark tinted windows were Nikki Parsons and a young man Crystal didn't recognize. "Drive," Bourne ordered just as the lights began to flicker on.

"Nice timing," Crystal mumbled, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. The sky outside was black as ink and rain pelted on the car with a sound like tiny rocks bouncing off a windshield. Lighting flashed dangerously close to the road and the thunder growled so loud Crystal swore it vibrated the car. Slowly her eyes drifted close and she slipped off to sleep.


	18. Before The Morning

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Crystal. "The Sound of Madness" is by Shinedown

* * *

><p>~Before The Morning~<p>

She woke when they hit a pothole that send her head slamming against the car window. She yelped and shot upright, wincing in pain. "What time is it?" she mumbled tiredly, noting that rain still pinged off the hood of the car.

"Just a little before midnight," Bourne answered. He was in the driver's seat now and the young man who had been originally driving was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Crystal considered that for a moment before yawning widely and then leaning back against the cool window.

"Who's he?" she asked, tilting her head slightly toward the young man even though Bourne couldn't see her motion.

"My son," Bourne replied succinctly. "His name is Joshua but he goes by Khan."

"Oh," Crystal replied, unsure how to respond to this. Neither one of them had shared much about their personal lives before now and it made the situation awkward.

"You should go back to sleep," Bourne said after a moment. "You need time to heal but since we don't have that time sleep is the next best thing."

"Sure," Crystal replied, stifling another huge yawn. Moments later she was sound asleep again.

Jazz, on the other hand, was still wide awake. He wasn't the only one. The entire base was in an uproar over the fact that Jason Bourne, probably the most wanted man in the country at this point in time, had walked into the hospital, shut off the power, and walked out with Crystal right under their noses. That was when one of the so-called technological experts came up with something intriguing. "I found something you might want to see," she called, shoving brown hair out of her eyes.

"What exactly?" Monroe asked, sounding exasperated. "And this had better be good Stacey."

"Oh it is," Stacey replied with a grin. "I know who Crystal Yates really is. Her name is Ekaterina Maslov."

"As in the crime lord who was killed in Russia last year?" Monroe asked, suddenly sounding more awake.

"Exactly," Stacey said with a triumphant grin. Jazz searched the internet and came up with what they were talking about fairly quickly.

"How many other identities does she have then?" he asked Stacey.

"So far only one that we can link to her," Stacey replied. "Chelsea McClellan."

"Alright everyone," Monroe called. "Keep your eyes peeled for any signs of those three names and somebody start looking for Nicolette Parsons." Finally they were moving somewhere again.


	19. Stand And Scream

Author's Note: Sorry for the long gap without an update! "Before The Morning" is by Josh Wilson and I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Stand and Scream~<p>

They stopped early the next morning at some ritzy little hotel or motel. Crystal crashed on one bed with Nikki and Joshua hit the other. Bourne slept on the couch. Crystal's dreams were pepper with pain and the kind of dazed ones most people had when they were running low on energy yet high on paranoia. In every dream she knew someone was following her but she couldn't find them in a crowd. She woke feeling uneasy and even laying in the semi dark listening to her two companion's peaceful breathing she wasn't reassured.

She sat up slowly, her head pounding, and glanced at the glaring red numbers of the clock. It was a little after nine and the sun had just set. She stood, careful not to wake Nikki, and glanced over at where Bourne had placed the keys. They were sitting on the tiny table close to the entrance, two plastic key cards. Could she get there without waking anyone?

Nikki wouldn't wake up but she wasn't a trained operative. Bourne was and Crystal wasn't sure about Joshua/Khan/whatever he wanted to call himself. Still she had to try otherwise she would go crazy with paranoia. She picked up her boots that she had dumped so ungracefully next to her and Nikki's bed and crept quietly for the door. She paused only once, waiting in nervous silence, when Bourne shifted in his sleep but all was well. She snatched a key card and slipped softly out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Outside in the mostly dark evening she slipped on her boots and tied them carefully. She could see very little but enough to notice they only sign of other people there were a couple of other vehicles. Still the prickling feeling of unease refused to vanish as she made her way further out into the night. Suddenly a shiver of warning tracked down her spine. It was the only warning she got.

Crystal was seized from behind and her mouth covered to keep her from yelling. Still she refused to panic. Instead she lashed back with her foot and elbow at the same time, both connecting, and bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth. Whoever was holding her yelled in pain as she tore free but Crystal ignored it. Instead she spun and when her attacker lunged out her she darted out of the way, letting out a blood chilling scream intended to warp the spine and twist inside the mind.

She heard a rustle of footsteps behind her and whirled around, kicking out at the second figure hard. Once again her foot connected and she heard the air whoosh out of the man's chest. "Crystal!" she heard Nikki yell and she whirled, crying out when she saw more men pouring toward the hotel room.

"Nikki, run!" Crystal screamed back, crying out in pain when someone's foot connected with her back. She stumbled, falling to her knees as another kick landed on her side. The next one hit her temple then, hard, and everything simply faded away.


	20. Call Me, Maybe

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (You are correct. "Stand And Scream" is by Krystal Meyers and glad you like the chapter!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Call Me, Maybe~<p>

She woke up slowly, head throbbing. At first she expected to hear the low mumble of Russian. Instead it was English. She blinked, forcing her eyes open. Her head throbbed when she shifted slightly, reminding her that she had been kicked there. Her ribs added to the ache and both partially healed gunshot wounds. "...wonder what happened?" someone questioned to her left.

"Things scattered everywhere," someone else answered, sounding muffled.

"...a war zone," a final person added. Crystal groaned, lifting heavy hands to cover her ears. She didn't care. She had been wrong about everything. Their attackers weren't after her or Nikki or even Joshua. They had been after Bourne.

"Subject is awake, possibly alert," someone said and they was the scrabbling of shoes as they scrambled out. Good. She was tired of all their pointless chatter. A moment later she heard the soft whisper of footsteps heading her direction.

"Ya awake?" The question wasn't really a question, Crystal knew, but she felt a strange compulsion to answer it anyway.

"Unfortunately," she grumbled, opening her eyes again and slowly levering herself up. Her jaw was clenched as she dug in her pocket for her phone with no luck. She scowled openly at that. "Maybe you should ditch that accent," she snapped, in a sour mood now. "Before it gives you away for the hundredth time."

"As if any a the 'Cons could make a cell ta hold me," Jazz scoffed.

"The moment you say that they do," Crystal said darkly. "Now where's my phone?" It was more of a demand than a question but Crystal didn't have the time for polite questioning.

"A little rude aren'tcha?" Jazz taunted.

"Really not the time," Crystal growled, rolling to her feet and flaring out her arms to stabilize herself. "If you really want to get to the bottom of this mess then I need my phone back."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Miss Maslov," another voice said and Crystal looked up, eyes blazing.

"Yates," she snarled, her voice filled with enough loathing to make him take a step back. "And who the heck are you?"

"I'm the agent in charge of this case," he replied, snapping slightly. Good, Crystal had gotten a rise out of him. He could be manipulated then.

"Not getting very far, eh Mr. Agent-In-Charge," she sneered at him. "I was going to give you someone's head on a silver platter but I guess if you're going to be that way forget it."

"As if you could tell me anything," he scoffed but Crystal could read the lie in his eyes. He was an amateur and he wanted desperately to know what she knew. Even so he forced himself to turn his back on her.

"What?" she called after him, forcing her voice into a taunting cadence. "I don't get my one phone call?"

"As if a criminal with your notoriety would get one," he sneered, spinning back around to face.

"Touchy, touchy," Crystal chided. "It's really too bad you won't let me take the phone call that's going to come in. It would lead you straight to Bourne." The agent froze, muscles tense. Crystal let the bait hang.

"Out," Jazz ordered suddenly. The agent turned around, looking rather shell shocked.

"What?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"You're an amateur and she's playin' ya for what she wants," Jazz said. "Let me deal with 'er." The agent nodded, heading out of the room. He only paused slightly when she growled under her breath and kicked hard at the wall. She was running out of time, had to be. And she had been so close too. She whirled around to glare at Jazz, eyes blazing with fury. "Don't do anything you'll regret," he warned.

"You," she hissed, her tone tight with anger. "This is all your fault. And when he dies it will be your fault too." She lunged and kicked hard against the cot she had first been lying on, her foot connecting with a heavy clang. It did nothing to mute her anger. "Your kind would let the world burn if you didn't have proper clearance," she raged, knowing she was being unfair and not caring. She wanted a reaction. She wanted to play him, trick him like he'd tricked her over and over again. "You'd go on and on about how you're saving the world while it was crumbling into a thousand pieces and people were being thrown screaming into a black hole," she sneered. "Hypocrite."

"Excuse me." The tone was polite and cold but Crystal wasn't fooled. She had scored a point with that one.

"I said hypocrite," Crystal taunted. "Bigot, charlatan, deceiver, con-artist, poser. Is that clear enough for you?" It was perhaps, in retrospect, the stupidest thing she had done yet. She was on her feet in the middle of the room one minute and slammed back against the wall in the next.

"Watch what names you're throwing around there little girl," he hissed and Crystal knew for sure she had hit a nerve. She simply smirked, letting her frame go limp against the wall. It took a minute but he released her, turning and stalking away with lithe, stalking steps. Crystal allowed herself a small moment to bask in the victory. She had won round one but round two had yet to start.


	21. Second Chance

Thanks to _Riptide2_ (correct on both counts!) and _Starfire201_ (they probably could get along under other circumstances) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Crystal (who, by the way, is now the cover picture unless I find a picture that suits her better). _Call Me, Maybe_ is by Carly Rae Jepsen.

* * *

><p>~Second Chance~<p>

He had let her get to him. Jazz knew it the instant she smiled that smug little smile at him and went completely limp. He knew that she had won that round and he understood why. She had all but called him a Decepticon and he had lost it. She had played him and now she was basking in the victory, still smirking at him. "You're smarter than Ah thought," he admitted and her smirk faded some as if sensing a trap. "Ya noticed quick enough what bothered meh and jumped on it but ya didn't back off fast enough." Her head cocked to one side as she studied him. She was wary now which meant he had scared her. She was treading lightly now.

"Maybe," she responded, studying him as much as he was studying her. "Or maybe I just wanted a reaction."

"Ya got a reaction," Jazz admitted, grinning suddenly. "But was it real?" Her expression snapped closed but not before he could almost read what was in her eyes. _Played again_. "So," he continued blithely. "Since you're down comparing me to my greatest enemies maybe we can get somewhere. Why do you want your phone back so badly?"

"Because I need to make a call," she said almost absently. Then reality came crashing down. For a moment her face creased into fury. Then something changed and she looked as if she was torn between laughing and crying. "I'll admit it," she said after a moment. "You are better than I am." For a moment she looked as if she was going to say something else before shaking her head and burying it in her arms. She mumbled something that Jazz couldn't hear, shoulders tense. Jazz sensed some sort of fake but decided to play along anyway.

"I didn't quite catch that," he said, making his way over to her. She waited until he was within arm's reach before replying.

"I said now who is playing whom?" she said and lashed out, kicking his feet out from under him. Jazz hit the floor and rolled, actually somewhat impressed. That hadn't been exactly what he had expected. She was all but laughing now and hadn't moved from her position. Jazz raised an eyebrow at her and her grin widened.

"Not even goin' for the door?" Jazz questioned. "For shame." She rolled her eyes then.

"As if," she drawled easily. "There are eight people right outside the door at least. I counted shadows before I ended up slammed against a wall. A couple of them were probably debating on whether or not to come in and rescue me."

"Only six," Jazz corrected absently.

"Right," Crystal said brightly. "How long has it been since you've slept?"

Jazz shook his head, fighting off a rueful grin at the acknowledgement that she had him right where she needed him. "A while," he replied.

"Uh huh," she agreed with a smirk. "How about you get some rest and we try this again later?"

"Why?" Jazz asked, smirking at her. "Ya don't like winnin'?"

"Not when it's easy," she shot back. Then her expression twisted into a lazy smirk. "Come back when it's a challenge." Then she closed her eyes and proceeded to ignore him. Jazz shook his head with a slight smirk and headed for the door. She was up to something and Jazz had a good idea what but she was right, he needed sleep. She didn't so much as twitch when he headed out the door and that made him question if she was doing what he thought she had been. Two hours later he had his answer.


	22. Halfway Gone

Author's Note: I own nothing but Crystal. Also translations for the Russian (since I used the phonetic spelling) are at the bottom and correspond with the correct number. Thanks to _Starfire201_ for reviewing! "Second Chance" is by Shinedown

* * *

><p>~Halfway Gone~<p>

Crystal had settled in for the wait once Jazz had left, slouched casually against the wall. Finally, after two hours of waiting, they decided they had better feed her. _Mistake._ The lackey they sent in with the tray actually came into the room. In an instant she was across the room and slamming the door as he whirled around. She paused to give him a cheeky wave before she bolted.

Her feet slammed on the ground as she slid around a corner. The agents there, a Hispanic woman in her mid forties and a younger man, gaped for that crucial second. She slammed the younger man's head against the wall hard enough for the bang to echo and he fell, eyelids fluttering. She leapt over him and lashed a kick in the center of the woman's middle. She went part way down, gasping for breath, and a quick kick in her temple put her out of commission.

She skidded down the hall and turned a corner. Three more stunned agents. She got the first two but the third reached the alarm. The noise echoed in her head and she winced, darting past the final agent. She skidded around the next corner, silently cursing whoever had decided to clean the tile floors, and snatched the fire escape map from the wall, scanning it quickly. Two left turns and a flat out sprint brought her to the closest exit.

Her foot hit the first in the throat before he could even yell and she was whirling so her fist connected with the other's jaw before flying out the doors. Her shoes smacked along the pavement as she slowed to a wary jog. It was unlike a government facility to not have guards on the outside. She froze, suddenly noticing a figure slumped near a black tahoe. She made her way slowly over, breaking into a sprint when she realized the figure wasn't moving. There as a tiny dart attached to his shoulder. Someone had knocked him out.

Something punched Crystal in her shoulder and she cursed in Russian, her voice already slurring. Her vision blurred somewhat and when she tried to stand and turn her depth perception was off. "Dnem ko mne?(1)" It was a thick German accent despite the Russian language gave who it was away.

"I wouldn't say happy Aldric," she slurred. "Na samom dele razdrazhaet rabotaet luchshe(2)." Her eyes focused finally as Aldric pulled out a handgun and pointed it square in the center of her forehead. The combined effect of the drug and the irony of the situation had her inopportunely snickering. "Execution style,eh?" she slurred, smirking slightly. "Zachem mne togda narkotikov(3)? Scared I'd kill you?" Aldric ground out several German curses and Crystal's smirk widened as her fingers curled in the hot tarmac of the parking lot.

"Hey! You!" someone yelled and Crystal forced her head to turn slightly and glance behind him. Several government agents were out of the building and flat out sprinting with weapons at the ready. The man in the back was talking on a black blur that was probably a radio. "Drop the gun!" Aldric was distracted, if only for a moment, and Crystal managed to shift her weight in her crouch and lash out at him, sending him stumbling back as she tumbled to the ground.

_1-Happy to see me?_

_2- Actually annoyed works better_

_3-Why drug me then?_


	23. Fall To Pieces

Author's Note: If you guys are interested I've started a blog (sunlightonthewater. blogspot. com) just take out the spaces and let me know what you think! Thanks to _Starfire201_ (They really do need to stop leaving her alone) and _Riptide2_ (unfortunately you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out) for reviewing the last chapter! Halfway Gone is by Lifehouse. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~Fall To Pieces~<p>

Jazz wasn't sure whether to thank the man one of the agents had at gunpoint or kick him hard in the head. On one hand he had done them the favor of slowing Crystal down (he didn't know whose idea it had been to go inside the room without him around but he was going to chew them out when he found out) but on the other hand now she was drugged and her temper was volatile. "What are ya doin' here?" Jazz snapped.

"You know when I dead," the man snapped and spat at Jazz. The saboteur ignored that.

"What are ya doin' here?" Jazz growled. "Answer me."

"YA zdesʹ dlya mafii printsessa(1)," the man snapped in some other language and Crystal growled, lunging at him. Whatever intent she had, Jazz guessed it was deadly, never got carried out because Sideswipe managed to grab her first.

"Answer me," Jazz hissed, kicking the man hard in the leg. The man spat at him again.

"Otvet yego Aldric (2)," Crystal taunted. Her voice was slightly slurred and Jazz narrowed her eyes at him.

"Posle vashyeĭ smerti(3)," the man replied gruffly and Crystal let out a little ha of laughter, her expression scornful. "Eto tolʹko potomu, chto ty trus , chto vy zhivy(4)." At that Crystal somehow managed to squirm out of Sideswipe's grip and lunge at the man. Jazz growled under his breath and yanked her up.

"Control yourself," he snapped at her in a low voice, his face inches from her own. Then he turned to Sunstreaker and shoved the young woman at him. "Keep her out of this." He turned back to the man in time to see him crunch something between his teeth.

"I see you in Hell," the man ground out with a broken chuckle that soon cut off as foam spilled out of his mouth. Jazz knew without checking that the man was dead.

"Cyanide pills," Agent Monroe said grimly. "I thought those went out of style a while ago. I guess I was wrong."

"That's one way to prevent questioning," a younger agent said and Agent Monroe sighed.

"Just get the body out of here," Monroe ordered. "I want it autopsied." A couple of middle aged men picked up the body and the others followed when Monroe motioned them to go. "I'll leave her to you then," he told Jazz.

"Great," Jazz drawled but he gave a nod of agreement. Once Monroe was gone he turned to Sideswipe. "Mind explainin' what happened earlier."

"I wasn't expecting it," Sideswipe admitted, almost sounding embarrassed. "She caught me off guard and used it." Jazz nodded, already having guessed that, and knelt to pick up a tranquilizer dart.

"What did they use on ya?" he asked, turning to Crystal who shrugged though her expression was a little glazed.

"Probably some kind of designer drug," she slurred with a slight shrug. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes over her head and Jazz fought down a smirk. "And now you're laughing at me," she added, her tone a little petulant. This time Jazz allowed his smirk to show.

"Sweetheart," he drawled. "Stop talkin' while you're ahead." Crystal muttered something under her breath but obliged him and that worried Jazz more than anything else. Whatever they had given her was kicking in far too fast for comfort and there was always the risk that it could kill her. The glance he exchanged with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said only one thing, they needed to get her to Ratchet fast.

_1- I'm here for the mafia princess_

_2-Answer him Aldric_

_3-After your death_

_4-It's only because you're a coward that you're alive_


	24. Where I Come From

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (No kidding!) and _Starfire201_ (Just about the last one if my characters cooperate) for reviewing the last chapter! "Fall To Pieces" is by Krystal Meyers. I own nothing but Crystal

* * *

><p>~ Where I Come From~<p>

Ratchet had done some blood testing and finally said that Crystal needed to sleep the drug off. Jazz had left her to rest, unwilling to question her under the circumstances. Now, four hours later, she had finally woken up and Ratchet confirmed that she was fine. Actually he had confirmed it by the fact that a perfectly lucid Crystal snapping at him and refusing to let him draw blood. "After all that ya've been through you're afraid a needles," Jazz drawled and she glared at him but let Ratchet go about his work.

It took a minute for Jazz to realize that her glare wasn't harsh as it had been before. "So what gives?" she asked after a moment. Jazz arched and eyebrow at her and she glared at him. "I was babbling yesterday, I'll admit that," she said. "And you didn't ask me anything."

"Let's just say Ah don't work that way unless Ah have ta," Jazz said easily and she studied for a moment before shrugging. "So who is our cyanide pill poppin' friend?" he asked after a moment.

"Aldric," Crystal replied after a moment. "Aldric Zhirov. His mother was German but his father is Russian."

"How does he fit into all this?" Ratchet asked, now looking her fully in the face.

"He has nothing to do with Bourne," she answered with a rueful smile.

"Then why was he here?" Jazz turned his head slightly to see Optimus and Monroe in the door.

"I said he had nothing to do with Bourne. The reason has everything to with me," she said.

"Ekaterina Maslov," Monroe said and she nodded slightly.

"I wondered how long it would take someone to dig that up," she commented, unsurprised. "I'll assume you know my father was executed finally last year," she continued and Monroe nodded. "The FSB-2 finally caught up to him with some inside help. Then the Russian Mafia decided they wanted me out of the picture, thus Aldric. He's a free agent but he does some assassination work for us every once in a while."

"Us?" Jazz couldn't help asking with an arched eyebrow.

"Them," Crystal corrected herself with a grimace.

"So let me get this straight," Monroe said. "This man had nothing to do with Jason Bourne and the two people with him being kidnapped."

"Right," Crystal sighed, rolling her eyes. "I thought we'd established that before."

"So who took Bourne?" Jazz asked quickly before Monore could attack the young woman.

"Simply put," Crystal said with a shrug. "I've no idea."

"This is great," Monroe grumbled but Jazz could tell she wasn't done.

"But," she said, cutting Monroe's grumbling off. "I might know someone who could find out. I need to make a call though."


	25. The Thunder Rolls

Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter but it's to push this story toward its end. Thanks to _Starfire201_ (no kidding!) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Crystal. "Where I Come From" is by Montgomery Gentry

* * *

><p>~The Thunder Rolls~<p>

In the end it took two calls and a twenty minute conversation in what sounded like angry Russian for Crystal to get what she wanted. She hung up and dropped the cheap plastic cell phone to the floor, staring contemplatively at the wall in front of her. "Well?" Monroe demanded impatiently.

"Hmm," she said absently, glancing up at him. A strand of her wavy brown hair fell into her face and she brushed it away with the back of one hand.

"I don't have all day," Monroe snapped. Ordinarily Jazz would have thought Crystal was trying to play them but she didn't look focused enough to manage that.

"I found out who's after Bourne," she said, still staring blankly at the wall. "But you're not going to believe it. _I_ don't even believe it really."

"Tell me," Monroe insisted.

Crystal glanced away from the wall and looked Monroe straight in the eyes. "Treadstone." Dead silence. The others in the room gaped at the girl.

"But that's not possible." Nicolette Parsons had just been led into the room along with Joshua Webb. Both had been brought in by Monroe's team along with Crystal but neither one had needed medical attention. "Treadstone was shut down ages ago," Nikki continued. "The heads of Treadstone, later known as Blackbriar, were all killed."

"My source insists," Crystal said with a shrug. "And the other won't answer the phone meaning he switched everything."

"Or someone caught up with him," Webb said. Crystal gave him a sharp nod.

"Treadstone," Nikki breathed, shaking her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened again they were filled with determination. "Where are we going?"

"Russia," Crystal replied.

"From Russia with love," one of the younger agents quipped and Crystal surprised everyone by giving him a genuine smile.

"You'd better believe it!"


	26. Chapter 26

This story is going to be revamped (I know, _again_) and written under the title Breaking Point. I promise this is the _last time_ I'll do this to you guys with this story! Sorry-Sunlight


End file.
